Paradise Room
by kkamjoo94
Summary: Sebuah kamar yang menyatukan kita CHENMIN / XIUCHEN EXO


PARADISE ROOM

Judul : Paradise Room

Author : Kailee (Kkamjoo94)

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, a bit comedy

Main cast : Chenmin / Xiuchen (EXO)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo, aneh

Summary : Sebuah kamar yang mempersatukan kita |It's EXO (Chenmin / Xiuchen) YAOI, OOC!

Disclaimer : This fanfiction and the idea are belong to me! Pure from my crazy imagination wk. Terinspirasi dari Komik FOUR COLORS PRESENT dengan judul yang sama (Kalau kagak salah yaw. Ini udah lama banget! Waktu author SD cerita ini author buat, cuman cast+genre-nya diganti wkwk -_-) Sedangkan cast-nya milik mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka sendiri, milik pasangan masing-masing, dan tentunya milik Tuhan.

Note : Hola~ Author kece sebelas-dua belas HYUNA datang lagi~ xD Kali ini author membawakan sebuah cerita CHENMIN/XIUCHEN. Jarang banget kan? Makanya ayo, ayo dibaca~ *promosi* Silahkan menikmati~~ Ah! Sebelumnya, tolong dong reviewnyaaaaaa ㅠ.ㅠ Seikhlasnya deh. Tapi author sangat sangat sangat sangggggat merasa bahagia jika kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak kalian CHUU~ *flying kiss* Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review ya~~ ^3^ *tebar kolor Kris* *diyadongin tao* #BOOM! *author mati diledakin kris*

*...*

Seorang lelaki tampan dan unyuk sedang asyik menulis di buku diary bersampul Barbie Fairytopia—miliknya yang baru satu jam dibeli olehnya—tepat di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang rumahnya.

_Hai!__ Hahaha, ini kali pertama kita berjumpa~ Namaku Kim Minseok. Pipiku chubby, aku juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin, karena terlalu banyak makan bakpao__,__ sepertinya~ Ah! Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat perutku keroncongan. Aku lapar sekali -3- _

"Jagiya? Eodisseo?"

_Ah! Itu kekasihku. Namanya Kim Jongdae. Sepertinya dia sedang membutuhkanku sekarang. Hmm~ Kalau sedang berbicara tentangnya, aku jadi mengingat waktu masa-masa kita pertama kali bertemu dulu. Saat itu adalah satu tahun yang lalu, saat hari pertama aku pindah di apartemen yang baruku._

Ia menghentikan tangannya untuk menulis. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan menatap langit sore yang berwarna oren. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lampau, masa dimana mereka pertama kali berjumpa dan menjadi saling jatuh cinta...

...

...

...

"Arrghhh! Capek sekali! Kalau tidak salah, alamatnya disini, kamar nomor H-12. Mana, ya? Ah, itu dia!" ucap Minseok bermonolog. Ia pun langsung menghampiri kamar barunya yang baru saja dia beli.

"Wah, iya benar… Ini tempatnya!" ucap Minseok. Ia pun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. "Eh, kok sudah ada barang-barang. Punya siapa ini?" ucap Minseok sambil duduk kursi. Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang keluar dari dalam kamar tanpa memakai baju. "GYAAA! Siapa kau? Cepat pakai bajumu!" pekik Minseok sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau dan aku, kita berdua sesama lelaki. Dasar bodoh!" ujar lelaki tersebut. "GYAAA! Cepat pakai bajumu! Siapa kau? Ini kamarku!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Main masuk kamar orang saja. Aku yang punya kamar ini! Kau siapa?" ucap lelaki itu. "Aku yang punya kamar ini! Jelas-jelas papan yang bertuliskan 'Tuan KIM' didepan pintu!"

"Enak saja! Ini kamarku! Namaku Kim Jongdae!" pekik lelaki bernama Jongdae tak mau kalah. "Maksudmu?" tanya Minseok lagi. "Iya. Namaku Kim Jongdae" jawab Jongdae. "Margaku juga Kim, Kim Minseok! Jadi, aku tinggal dimana?" ucap Minseok plin-plan. "Di kolong jembatan!"

"HEY! Enak saja! Kau yang cocok disana! Minggir! Ini kamarku!"

"Jelas-jelas aku duluan yang sampai. INI KA-MAR-KU!"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku sudah membayar uang DP-nya!"

"AIIISHHH! Ayo ikut aku, kita tanya sama direkturnya!"

*...*

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Minseok khawatair. "Karena tuan Jongdae yang duluan, jadi dia yang punya. Maafkan saya" ucap direktur bername-tag Jung. "Lah? Aku bagaimana?" tanya Minseok shock. "Untuk sementara, mungkin anda bisa mencari kamar yang lain saja. Kebetulan, kami masih ada kamar VIP disini" jawab direktur santai. "APA?! Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau kamar semahal itu" Lagi-lagi Minseok ngomongnya kagak nyante -_- "Maaf, tetapi itu sudah keputusan yang paling bagus" ucap direktur lagi.

Dengan wajah putus asa, Minseok keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tak lama, Jongdae menyusul.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal diapartemen itu-" ucap Jongdae tiba-tiba, namun Minseok segera memotongnya. "Bagus deh! Akhirnya kau-" ucap Minseok, tapi terputus juga -..- "...bersamaku" lanjut Jongdae. "Hah?" tanya Minseok kaget + kagak ngerti. "Yap, Kau tinggal bersamaku, satu kamar di apartemen itu" lanjut Jongdae santai. "Tapi, kan-"

"Kau mau tinggal di hotel selama setengah tahun?" tanya Jongdae sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan santai. "Tidak! Aku bisa bangkrut!" jawab Minseok lantang. "Jadi? Yah~ Terserah kau saja sih sebenarnya" ujar Jongdae sambil berlalu melewati Minseok dengan wajah shocknya. "YAK! Ba-baiklah! Aku mau, tuan Kim!"

PLETAKK

Bunyi apa itu? tentu saja bunyi kepala Minseok yang di jitak Jongdae -_-"Panggil saja aku Jongdae atau Chen. Dasar kampungan" ujar Jongdae dari balik rahangnya yang tertutup rapat.

*...*

"Huh! Capek juga, ya~ Beres-beres barang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 4 jam" ucap Minseok sambil duduk di sofa kamar. Tangannya ia rentangkan dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di leher sofa, menghadap langit-langit apartemennya. "Tapi semua beres, kan?" ucap Jongdae menyusul sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Minseok yang terkapar di sofa.

"Ah! Jadi, kita tidurnya bagaimana?" tanya Minseok. "Biar aku yang tidur dibawah. Kau boleh pakai kasurnya" ucap Jongdae. "Yang bener?" tanya Minseok. "Mmm! Mau atau tidak? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran nih~"

"A-ah! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mau"

*...*

Minseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. "Akhirnya~ Bisa tiduran juga" ucapnya. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, ia langsung kembali duduk dan menatap lelaki tampan yang tidur dilantai *poorchen*

"Beneran, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minseok. "Hmm" gumam Jongdae mengiyakan. "Kasian kalau lelaki semanis kamu disuruh tidur dibawah" jawab Chen masih memejamkan matanya.

Entah kesambet apa, Minseok tiba-tiba menjadi berdebar. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari cahaya kilat *buset! Cepet banget -_-* Namun...

"Lagipula, badanmu bisa semakin ngembang jika tidur dibawah ahaha" Kali ini Jongdae bergumam sambil bergeming ke arah Minseok.

BUKK *bantal melayang ke perut Jongdae*

"Yak! Awas kau nanti! Kalau saja-" Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melompat kearah Minseok, membuatnya berhenti bergumam dan... "GAAAAAAHHH!" teriak Minseok histeris. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melompat turun ke bawah, masuk ke dalam pelukan Jondae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae ikutan panik. "Itu! Itu! Ada kecoa dibajuku" ujar Minseok masih panik. Badannya bergetar hebat dan air matanya mulai berlinang di pelupuk matanya. Jongdae yang tidak tega, langsung mendekap Minseok dan menyingkirkan kecoa dari punggung Minseok.

"Tenang. Sudah kusingkirkan" ucap Jongdae. "Benarkah? Hiks" tanya Minseok sesenggukan, masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Ia terlalu takut, hingga hampir mati rasanya *lebay*

"Sssst... Tenang, sudah pergi. Kau bisa tenang sekarang"

Minseok mengendurkan dekapan—yang lebih mirip cengkraman—nya dan mulai menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jongdae. Begitupula dengan Jongdae, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Minseok *author sempet bingung, sebenarnya yang lebih tinggi itu siapa? o.O*

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, hal tersebut malah membuat kedua wajah mereka hampir menyentuh sama lain. RALAT! Hidung mereka sudah menyentuh satu sama lain. nafas keduanya pun sudah saling menyapu wajah. Dunia disekeliling mereka seperti berhenti bergerak. Hanya ada dia dan Jongdae.

Entah kelepasan atau apa, Jongdae melirik ke arah bibir Minseok sebelum bergerak untuk mencicipinya. Minseok berdebar. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan paksa, menunggu sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ditunggu (?) Namun, unfortunately...

_*__ Chukgo chukigo ssaugo oechigo igeon jeongjaengi aniya__!  
__Dowajwoyo mamamama mamamama turn back  
__Kaedatge mamamama mamamama rolling back  
__Bakgo chigo pyeoneul nanugo ssaugo igeon geimdo aniya__!__*_

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dan saling lepas satu sama lain. Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Minseok cengar-cengir sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

Sekitar 5 menit Minseok berbicara di telpon, ia pun kembali memanjat kasurnya. "Siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini?" tanya Jongdae–seperti gumaman. "I-ibuku. Dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku" jawab Minseok. "Oh, kukira pacarmu"

"Pacar? Ahahaha! Aku belum punya pacar. Memangnya kalau pacarku yang menelpon, kenapa?" ucap Minseok. "Nothing" Jongdae hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata. Berkata padat namun jelas, itu yang selalu ada dipikirannya. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Minseok yang ternyata masih menatapnya. "Baiklah~ Selamat malam, Jongdae" ucap Minseok. "Mmm. Malam" balas Jongdae.

*...*

"Hoamph" Jongdae menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Selamat, pagi~" sapa Minseok. "Pagi" balas Jongdae malas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mandi, sana! Itu, masih ada air hangatnya" ucap Minseok. "Mandi? Awal sekali! Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Jongdae. "Jam setengah sepuluh. Emangnya kenapa?" ucap Minseok, masih sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca. "Kok jam segini kamu udah rapi? Emangnya kamu bangun jam berapa?" tanya Jongdae heran. "Aku bangun jam enam pagi. Yah~ Untuk bersih-bersih rumah dong emang apaan lagi?"

"Pagi sekali!" seru Jongdae. Minseok menutup bukunya dengan sedikit kasar, sehingga berbunyi, lalu menatap wajah Jongdae dengan ekspresi datar -_-

"Kamu yang kesiangan -_- Makanya, jangan jadi pangeran kesiangan dong. Ganteng-ganteng kok malas ckck. Ya udah, cepetan mandi, aku udah buatin sarapan untuk kamu tuh didapur" ucap Minseok. "Eh, ntar dulu! Kalau aku pangeran, siapa putrinya?" tanya Jongdae jahil. "Gue! Ck, ya ampun. Ya putri lah, tau tuh siapa yang bakal jadi -_- Udah cepetan sana pergi!" usir Minseok. "Buset, galak banget!" ucap Jongdae. Ia pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung ke kamar mandi tanpa membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Dasar pangeran pemalas. Ini baru satu minggui loh sama dia. Gimana nanti-nantinya? Sabar, sabar" ucap Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membereskan tempat tidur Jongdae.

_Tak lama kemudian…_

Jongdae pun keluar kamar mandi dan segera menuju ruang makan. "Hoi, Minseok!" panggilnya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Minseok menoleh, "Apa?" sahutnya.

"Sore ini temanku datang. Nggak ada makanan nih, buat kue dong" ujar Jongdae. "Sip. Yaudah, nih makan. Udah keburu jamuran ntar -_-" ucap Minseok sambil memberikan sarapan Jongdae. "Aku ikut, yaw" ucap Jongdae. "Kemana?" tanya Minseok bingung. "Kan kalau mau buat kue harus beli bahannya dulu -_- Dasar bodoh" umpat Jongdae.

PLETAK!

Bingung ini bunyi apaan? Ayo apa cobaaa? :p Itu bunyi kepala Jongdae yang di pukul pake sodet kayu sama Minseok! Wkwkwkw xD

*...*

"Sudah semua?"

Minseok mengangguk mantap, "Emm!". Jongdae juga tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Minseok. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang~" ajaknya.

_Kriuuk_

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Minseok. "Kau lapar?"

Minseok tertawa garing, "Hehehe. Iya" jawabnya. Selang beberapa detik, Jongdae tertawa terbahak. "Kau lapar? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Abisnya kukira perutku tidak akan bunyi seperti tadi -3-" jawab Minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongdae menarik sebelah pipi Minseok, "Nah, baiklah. Kita akan makan siang dulu. Kau mau makan apa? Bakpao? Ahahaha!"

"WHOAAA! Kau tau makanan kesukaanku?"

"Eh? Apa? Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menebak. Habis, pipimu mirip bakpao jumbo huehehe xD"

"Ahhh -_- Wateva! Ayo, kita cari kedai bakpao!" ajak Minseok sambil menarik tangan Jongdae. Beruntung didalam mall tersebut ada yang menjual bakpao lezat~ Mereka pun membelinya. Minseok mengambil 2 buah bakpao jumbo dengan isi kacang hijau dan yang satunya lagi isi daging. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya membeli satu buah bakpao gurih (emang ada? xD)

"Ah! Tunggu disini, ada yang ingin aku beli" ucap Jongdae sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya. Minseok mengangguk. "Baiklah" ucapnya.

"Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana!" Jongdae berseru sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan–lari.

Cukup lama, sekitar 15 menit. Namun, akhirnya Jongdae pun kembali. Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena Jongdae kembali tampa membawa apa-apa ditangannya. Kantong plastik atau apapun. Tidak ada sama sekali!

"Kamu beli apa?" tanya Minseok bingung. Jongdae senyam-senyum penuh misteri -_- "_Amugeotdo aniyo_" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Minseok menghela nafas, putus asa. "Iya, iya. Aku habis beli kalung couple" jawab Jongdae. Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk pacarmu?" tanyanya. "Untuk siapa ya? _Bimiriya_!" jawab Jongdae nyebelin. Lagi-lagi Minseok menekuk mukanya -..-

Tak lama diperjalanan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di apartemen. Jongdae keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil, lalu disusul Minseok. Lelaki berpipi chubby itu berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dan mengambil beberapa barang belanjaannya.

"Berat? Biar aku saja" ujar Jongdae menawarkan. Namun, Minseok malah memukul tangan Jongdae yang terulur untuk membantunya mengangkat barang belanjaan. "Jangan sentuh! Sana, pergi aja. Aku bisa bawa sendiri" ucapnya pedas. "Loh? Tapi itu kan berat. Udah, biar aku aja yang bawa"

"MINGGIR! Aku kan juga seorang namja. Kau kira aku tidak bisa membawanya? Huh?" pekik Minseok. Mukanya bersungut-sungut dan bibirnya tidak berhenti ber-pout ria.

"Yak! Kau kenapa marah-marah sih? Apa salahku?"

"Tanya sama rumput yang bergoyang!"

_BLAM_

"Dasar -_-" gumam Jongdae.

*...*

_BRAK_

Minseok baru saja meletakkan piring berisi kue kering di atas meja makan kaca dengan kasar dan wajah yang sama seperti 2 jam yang lalu.

"Katanya marah, tapi tetep aja dibuatin kuenya -..- Aneh ckck"

"Nggak mau? Ya udah, buat aku aja" ucap Minseok sambil menarik kembali sepiring kue kering tersebut. Dengan secepat kilat Jongdae menahannya. "_Andwae_! Aku mau" pekiknya. Minseok kembali meletakkan piring tersebut ke tempat semula, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" seru Jongdae. Minseok menghela nafas, lalu berbalik menuju Jongdae. "Wae geurae?"

"Kenapa kamu jadi marah-marah gini sih? Kamu cemburu?" tanya Jongdae lembut. "Ce-cemburu? Tidak" sanggah Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum penuh misterius. "Benarkah? Kau penasaran siapa pacarku?" tanyanya. Minseok menelan air liurnya dengan berat. "Tentu saja tidak!" ucapnya. "Yang bener? Kalau aku berubah pikiran, aku mungkin tidak akan memberitahumu nanti. Jadi, apakah kau mau tahu?" Jongdae semakin maju mendekati Minseok. Lelaki chubby itu akhirnya terpojok dengan wajah lol-nya.

Minseok menutup matanya dengan paksa saat Jongdae mulai membuka kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok. Namun, bukan sebuah ciuman tetapi sesuatu telah melingkar di lehernya. Ya, sebuah kalung.

Minseok mengamati kalung tersebut. "Ini untukku?" tanyanya. Jongdae mengangguk, "Tentu saja". Senyum Minseok mengembang, "Gomawo! Aku suka" serunya. Jongdae ikut tersenyum, "Glad to hear that. So... Would you be mine?".

BLUSH!

Wajah Minseok memerah sempurna. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. dan pada akhirnya, dia mengangguk malu-malu. "A- Aku mau".

_Sore harinya…_

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu apartemen Jongdae dan Minseok. Jongdae pun langsung membukakan pintu.

"Hai, sore Jongdae~" ucap salah satu gadis sambil mencium pipi kanan Jongdae. "Hai!" ucap gadis lainnya sambil mencium pipi kiri Jongdae. "A-ah, kalian tidak berubah. Selalu berbuat seenaknya =.= Ayo silahkan masuk" ucap Jongdae. Kedua wanita itu pun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Minseok pun keluar untuk mengantarkan kue dan minuman.

"Silahkan" ucap Minseok tersenyum. "Siapa dia? Wajahnya imut sekali!" tanya seorang gadis. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Ini Minseok. Minseok, ini Hweji dan yang ini Jiyeon" ucap Jongdae. "Hai" sapa Minseok. "Hai! Senang berjumpa denganmu" jawab gadis-gadis. Minseok tersenyum sambil mengangguk malu-malu. "Pasti sangat beruntung ya, pacarnya! Dia imut sekaliiii" ujar Hweji. "Tentu saja" jawab Jongdae tiba-tiba, membuat Minseok merona dan kedua gadis itu menganga.

"KYAAAAA! Kalian jadian? Selamat, selamat!"

"Eh?" Minseok malah bingung -.- "Tenang, jangan khawatir dan jangan malu. Kami berdua fujoshi akut" seru Jiyeon. "Hah?" Minseok makin bingung. Gadis-gadis itu cekikikan sedangkan Minseok bingung dan Jongdae senyam senyum gak jelas.

*...*

"Hmmph… Jam berapa ini?" ucap Jongdae sambil melihat kearah jam dinding kamar. "Aku terlambat! Seharusnya aku sudah berangkat sejam yang lalu!" serunya kemudian. "Ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini kamu udah buru-buru" tanya MinseokNamun Jongdae tak menjawab, karena saking buru-buru masuk kamar mandi -.-

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya" ucap Jongdae sambil mencium bibir Minseok kilat. "Eh, mmm… Kamu tidak makan dulu?" tanya Minseok merona. "Nanti saja. Bye!" ucap Jongdae sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jongdae pun langsung pergi.

Minseok menyentuh bibirnya. "Ciuman pertamaku"

*...*

"Jam segini Jongdae kok belum pulang… Apa dia baik-baik aja?" batin Minseok. Sudah hampir jam 11 malam, namun Jongdae pun belum kembali. Hingga akhirnya Minseok tertidur di sofa.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, Jongdae pun sudah pulang. Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sofa ruang tamu. "Kenapa malah tidur disini, sih?" gumam Jongdae sambil menggendong Minseok kedalam kamar. *waduh, kuat gak tuh? O.O*

*...*

"Hmmph… Hangat? Tubuh siapa ini?" tanya Minseok sesaat setelah membuka matanya. Ia meloncat kaget saat tahu bahwa Jongdae tengah mendekapnya over-protektif selama tidur.

Jongdae menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lalu membuka matanya saat ia sadar orang yang dipeluk telah bangun. "Hmm~ Pagi" ucap Jongdae. "Kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamamu?" tanya Minseok shock. "Tadi malam kau tertidur disofa. Kan baru sekali, jadi tidak apa-apa, kan? Sudahlah, aku masih ngantuk. Sebaiknya tidur saja lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi loh" ucap Jongdae sambil menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Ta- Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, hanya pejamkan saja matamu"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau memelukku, Jongdaeeeee"

"Lalu? Aku harus apa? Memasukimu?" canda Jongdae dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Minseok membulatkan matanya lebar lalu melempar bantal ke wajah lelaki tampan tersebut. "PERVERT!"

**End**

* * *

Amugeotdo aniyo : Tidak ada apa-apa  
Bimiriya : Rahasia  
Wae geurae : Ada apa lagi?


End file.
